


Знания в области астрономии

by LesyaKagan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Astronomy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Reading, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesyaKagan/pseuds/LesyaKagan
Summary: - Лунный свет это лишь отраженный солнечный свет, ты знал?Шерлок смотрел на Джона и отчаянно пытался выкинуть из своего чердака идею о том, что Джон Ватсон с его светлыми волосами, въевшимся загаром, теплым взглядом и веснушками действительно похож на яркое солнце. Он решил, что всему виной тот романтический бред, что вчера смотрел Джон, пока Шерлок пытался погрузиться в Чертоги. В Чертогах Шерлока не было места для астрономии, но было место для Джона Ватсона.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Знания в области астрономии

**Author's Note:**

> Я просто увидела старый пост с тамблера, где была эта фраза: "Лунный свет это лишь отраженный солнечный свет" и фотка Шерлока и Джона: холодного и не преступного Шерлока, и теплого и яркого Джона.  
> И вот она я, тут. С первым фанфиком по Джонлоку, ю-ху!

\- Лунный свет это лишь отраженный солнечный свет, ты знал?

Вообще-то Шерлок не любил астрономию, да, он знал и прекрасно понимал физику, но всегда больше уважал химию, поэтому в его голове не было специального отдела для астрономии. Как и для любых подробностей: имен авторов, дат открытий, дат изданий учебников или имена его профессоров в университете. Он держал свои чертоги разума в порядке и чистоте, не выносил там лишнего мусора, хотя Джон однажды заявил, что если бы некоторые химические опыты не требовали бы определенной чистоты, то Шерлок никогда бы и не убирался. Вообще его Чертоги Разума были похожи на чердак, на их старый огромный чердак в Холмс Мэноре, который отдали детям для развлечений. Отличием было только пространство на чердаке: заполненное шкафами с выдвижными ящиками, которые, казалось, были бесконечными.  
Шерлок любил наводить порядок на своем чердаке, раскладывая события по отдельным местам, находя каждому моменту свое место. Он знал свой чердак, и там определенно не было места для астрономии, но было место для Джона Хэмиша Ватсона.  
На старом чердаке в Холмс Мэноре был маленький шалаш из палок и покрывал, в котором Херлок частенько прятался от надоедливой Мамули во время её ещё более надоедливых светских приемов.  
До знакомства с Ватсоном это место рядом с комодом для знакомых пустовало, но "убираясь" после того знакомства в Бартсе, Шерлок не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как свалить все знания об этом человеке в шалаш, чтобы позже сложить в комод со знакомыми или выкинуть. А потом все так быстро произошло и, вот, этот мало знакомый по всем общественным нормам человек убивает таксиста (пусть и отвратительного таксиста, и серийного убийцу, но человека). И место, куда он бездумно скинул все знания о Джоне Ватсоне, становится его законным местом.  
Шалаш казался маленьким, словно не мог вместить взрослого человека, особенно такого высокого, как Шерлок, но внутри он был намного больше, чем снаружи. Разноцветные лампочки ярких воспоминаний свисали с мягкого потолка, зазывая приглядеться, а все остальные воспоминания были раскиданы по альбомам для фотографий. Ещё там было несколько записных книжек, исписанных от корки до корки и белая доска для маркера. На этой доске было написано несколько дат и фраз. Дата дня рождения Джона, дата их знакомства и «Он не глуп, он даже умён», «Джон Хэмиш Ватсон — самый важный человек в твоей жизни. Он — главный приоритет» — всего ничего.  
Шерлок редко запоминал первое впечатление о человеке, потому что у него не было первого впечатления — набор сухих фактов, не более. Первое впечатление о Джоне вышло достаточно интересным. Джон не был глуп, он был не внимателен и рассеян из-за своей повышенной общительности и готовности к социальной коммуникации. Шерлок предпочитал просто забить на окружение и сосредоточиться на одном, а Джон постоянно отвлекался на людей вокруг, отвечая, выслушивая, наблюдая.  
Джон был человеком широкого кругозора: он читал газеты, книги и статьи, работы по медицине и фармацевтике, смотрел телевизор и даже слушал радио. Его обширные знания были определенным плюсом, но так же мешали ему видеть точно и ясно без повышенной концентрации внимания, как это получалось у Шерлока. Однажды Джон начал расспрашивать Шерлока о Чертогах Разума и, выслушав, со смехом заявил, что его Чертоги Разума — несколько больших куч воспоминаний и знаний, сваленных в гору и самая большая из них — «Странности и загадки Шерлока Холмса, которые я никогда не пойму». Шерлок не сказал, что эта фраза стала ещё одной яркой лампочкой в шалаше на его мысленном чердаке.  
\- Да? — спросил он, не повернувшись к Джону, продолжая смотреть в потолок.  
\- Погоди, ты правда не знаешь?  
\- Нет, Джон, я... — все же повернулся Шерлок, оставляя руки в привычном положении.  
\- А помню-помню, ты не хранишь ненужную для себя информацию... Но ты правда...? Ай, о чем это я. - Джон махнул рукой и вернулся к прочтению своей книги. — Ты думал, что Солнце крутится вокруг Земли, так что удивляться не чему.  
Да, Шерлок не знал таких элементарных вещей, как основы астрономии, но их знал Джон, а значит каждая фраза, сказанная им, была бережно изъята и сложена в шалаш в Чертогах Разума, где Шерлок из раза в раз прокручивал эти воспоминания. А это значит, что таким странным образом Шерлок всё-таки знал совсем немного астрономии. Он бы выкинул эти знания, но они были тесно связаны с Джоном, а любое воспоминание с Джоном является безумно важным.  
\- И что?  
\- Прости?  
\- Лунный свет — отражение Солнечного. И что?  
\- Это значит, что Луна не имеет собственного света, она лишь отражает солнечный, пуская на Землю солнечные зайчики.

  
«О, Шерлок, я так рада видеть, что ты набрал пару кило. Наконец-то Джон смог откормить тебя, а то ты выглядел совсем болезным, дорогой».

  
«Ты сегодня послал Андерсона лишь однажды, Шерлок. Что-то случилось? Может у тебя температура? Не смотри на меня так, ты никогда не был таким терпимым к нему».

  
«Вот уж не думал, что ты станешь терпимее к подобным мероприятиям, Шерлок. Стоит выслать Доктору Ватсону открытку с благодарностями».

  
Шерлок смотрел на Джона и отчаянно пытался выкинуть из своего чердака идею о том, что Джон Ватсон с его светлыми волосами, въевшимся загаром, теплым взглядом и веснушками действительно похож на яркое солнце. Он решил, что всему виной тот романтический бред, что вчера смотрел Джон, пока Шерлок пытался погрузиться в Чертоги.  
— Но свет разный, потому что он отличается в спектре: лунная поверхность поглощает электромагнитные волны...

  
«Шерлок? Слушай, знаю, что я ужасная старшая сестра хотя бы, потому что говорю тебе это, но спасибо за брата, он словно стал спокойнее, больше не дёргается по всякой ерунде и не сидит в закрытой комнате с одним пистолетом. Спасибо».

  
«Джон, ты немного вытянулся? Нет? Показалось, наверное… Я сделаю кофе Шерлоку, ты будешь?»

  
«Вы не мучаетесь больше кошмарами, Доктор Ватсон. Нет, всего лишь заметил, поздравляю. Вам больше не придется тратить деньги на психотерапевта. И Ваша хромота совсем прошла».

  
\- Твоё плечо…  
\- А что с ним? – Джон отложил электронную книгу и уставился на Шерлока с непонимающим взглядом. - Не понимаю, почему ты про это спросил. – В глазах мелькнула искра интереса и понимания. – Тему решил перевести, хитрый жук?  
Пониманием и не пахло, но Шерлоку нравилась эта искра. Как и весь Джон. Он ему просто нравился. Наверное, именно поэтому в Чертогах Шерлока у Джона был личный шалаш. Обычно люди удостаивались ящиком, но Джон смог получить очень много места.  
\- Оно болит?  
\- Нет, с чего бы моему плечу болеть, Шерлок, - мягко ответил Джон и вернулся к своей книге, снова не обращая внимания на детектива.  
\- Так что там с электромагнитными лучами?  
\- Если тебе действительно интересно, Шерлок, я скину тебе файл на компьютер.  
\- Не стоит, я все равно его не прочитаю, - он отвернулся от Джона, приняв свою любимую позу на спине.  
Совсем немного было тихо, словно в комнате и не было никого, но потом Джон спросил:  
\- Зачем тогда спрашивал?  
Шерлок оценил оттенок полного замешательства в голосе Джона и отложил его в шалаш. Он так аккуратно складывал этот момент, что произнес то, что не совсем хотел, чтобы Джон слышал.  
\- Потому что ты мне рассказывал.  
Молчание снова затянулось, и оно было малоприятным – это было напряжение. Шерлок вынырнул из Чертог примерно так же, как спускался первое время с реального чердака: больно приложившись. Только он продолжал лежать на диване в их гостиной, боясь открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть лицо Джона.

  
«Он не глуп, он даже умен».

  
Джон был умнее многих людей, потому что мог сосредоточиться на деталях, когда это было действительно необходимо. Он мог легко догадаться, что стояло за этими словами. Любая его эмоция просто бы свела Шерлока с ума, поэтому он продолжил изображать глубокую задумчивость.  
\- М, понятно.  
Напряжение ушло: ему действительно было понятно. Шерлок сдал себя с потрохами. Он нервно сглотнул, открыв один глаз.  
Джон сидел на своём кресле, откинувшись назад и листая что-то на своей электронной книге. Совершенно расслабленный и спокойный, как обычно.  
\- У меня целое собрание Социальной Психологии на очереди. Если хочешь, прочитаю.  
\- К чему она мне?  
\- К тому, Шерлок, что не очень вежливо считать всех вокруг идиотами.  
Он усмехнулся и отложил книгу, глядя на Шерлока. Тот тоже усмехнулся такой ремарке.  
\- Ты не идиот, - ответил Шерлок.  
\- Только из-за того, что общаюсь с тобой, поверь. Но это все ещё не вежливо. – Он встал с кресла и подошел к Шерлоку, путаясь рукой в чужих волосах. – Давно хотел так сделать. – После пары долгих секунд он улыбнулся и спросил. – Чаю?  
-Да, пожалуйста.  
Джон ушел на кухню делать чай, а Шерлок с совершенно глупой улыбкой расширял пространство шалаша Джона в своих Чертогах. Кажется, то того места, что было раньше – крайне недостаточно.


End file.
